Girl meets Girl
by Flying Kingfisher
Summary: Shiraishi Yukari believes in love at first sight.


Yukari has never been more pissed in her life. Her last bottle of perfume got "accidentally" splashed all over the floor when one of the boys found it during break time, Zaizen was the worst seat mate ever, and her hair was starting to frizz from the summer heat.

That was why she wasn't exactly pleased, when she got knocked down by a girl with the most gorgeous ginger hair riding a bicycle.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The other girl helps her up, before bending over to pick up the books Yukari'd been carrying. Her eyes are an intense shade of black, with flecks of blue dancing in them and Yukari can't help but stare.

"Hey, are you okay? Did I bump into you that hard?" The other girl is shaking her gently by the shoulders, handing her the scattered books.

"Oh!" Yukari is kind of embarrassed when she's caught staring. "Umm, I'm okay. You should really be careful with that bike though." Yukari sighs and dusts off her skirt.

"Sorry," Gingersnap says sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. "I'm running late for tennis practice... oh shit, captain's going to kill me now." She hops back on to the bike and gets ready to leave.

"Wait!" Yukari shouts impulsively. "What's your name?"

Gingersnap whips her head around. "It's An, Tachibana An." With that, she quickly pedals out of sight, leaving as quickly as she came.

_Tachibana An. _

* * *

A few weeks later, she bumps into An again at the street courts. Her brother convinced her to tag along and watch their team play. It's boring, mainly because Yukari has absolutely no understanding of the sport, but when she sees the familiar bob of ginger hair at the next court, suddenly things just got a lot more interesting.

"Hey, Tachibana-chan," Yukari says, walking up to her. An's engaged in an epically one-sided battle with the wall. She's wearing tennis shorts that show off her nicely-shaped ass, and her sports bra can be seen through the light-coloured shirt she's wearing. Yukari tries not to be too obvious when she stares.

"Who are you? Wait, don't tell me..." An holds up a hand to stop Yukari, just as she's about to speak.

"Ah! I've got it! You're that girl from... Shitenhouji! Yeah, I bumped into you the other day!" Yukari is surprised. "How'd you know my school?"

"Your textbooks."

"Oh."

"What's your name?"

"Shiraishi Yukari."

"Do you play tennis?"

"No."

An wrinkles her nose slightly and Yukari quickly adds, "But I could try?" The shoes she's wearing aren't exactly suitable, but they'll do.

After a two-hour lesson, Yukari's muscles are aching in protest and she wishes she could stop. Her brother's team left a while ago, Ku-chan told her to be home by 5.

She's tired, but there's a ton of adrenaline flowing in her veins. Maybe this is why An plays tennis - it makes you feel alive.

"Can we do this again?" She asks.

An sits down on the bench next to her and idly plays with Yukari's hair. "Sure. I'll see you here next Sunday."

* * *

Over time, the tennis practices become a weekly routine for both of them. Yukari's started growing taller, something which An isn't pleased about. When Yukari's , they play doubles together and kick the shit out of all the boys at the street courts.

"Do you listen to Ariana Grande?" Yukari asks An one time.

An tilts her head to the side in confusion, and Yukari finds that surprisingly cute. "No, are her songs nice?"

"Listen to this," Yukari holds her iPod up to An's ear.

An leans in, letting the melody flood into her ears.

"Where can I download her music?"

* * *

They've gone from complete strangers, to friends, to best friends within six months. That's when Yukari decides to make her move.

"An-chan?" she asks. They're in Yukari's room, and An is French-braiding Yukari's hair.

"Yes?" An says, finishing off the braid and tying the hair up.

Yukari takes a deep breath and looks at An in the eyes. Those jet-black eyes with dancing specks of blue are making her fall in love all over again.

"I think I like you."

A pause. Yukari waits anxiously for An to reply, hoping that it won't ruin their friendship, hoping that An won't push her away.

But all An says is "Oh."

Then she presses her lips to Yukari's.

Kissing Tachibana An tastes like a million butterflies are flying around in her stomach. An's lips are warm, Yukari can feel their breasts touching, it's such an intense kiss it feels like An is going to suck her soul out of her.

When they finally break apart, both of them look at each other for a while, before laughing at the same time.

"I love you, An-chan."

"I love you too."

* * *

I should be doing my homework.

Have a shitty YukariAn fanfic - a pairing that I've thought about a lot lately. I'm probably going to delete this later anyway.

Also, about Yukari's character, there's very little seen in the show, so I improvised. Sorry if it's fully of OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.


End file.
